Destiny Fulfilled
by MizJoely
Summary: Follow-up to my Khanolly story, "Destined". In which soul mates Molly Hooper and Khan Noonien Singh consummate their new relationship.


_A/N: Here it is, the promised smutty follow-up to my Khanolly story, "Destined." I hope everyone enjoys it!_

* * *

><p>Once the <em>Vengeance<em> was safely on its way – and Molly was once again reassured that the second bout of sabotage done to the _Enterprise_ had been easily corrected – she and Khan headed down to the cargo bay to check on his still-sleeping crew of fellow Augments. As they wandered from container to container, Khan not only checked that their vitals remained stable, but also told Molly something about each person contained therein. His best friend and second in command, John. John's wife and soul mate, Mary. Sally, the contentious warrior who challenged Khan at every turn, but whose fierce loyalty was unquestioned. Martha, Greg, Mike, Victor, Janine…he touched every clear glass window that revealed their faces with reverent, loving fingertips.

It took hours for them to examine each cryotube, for Khan to reassure himself of the continued well-being of his crew – his family, he called them, unashamedly – and Molly was touched to see that his eyes were brimming with tears once it was confirmed that every last one of them had survived their journey from Earth to the _Enterprise_ and now here, to the _Vengeance_. The ship that would be their new home once they were awoken.

Khan had decided – and Molly had agreed, when he sought her opinion through their still-new emotional bond – to wait for that moment until after they'd made their way further from both Federation and Klingon space. There were other territories in the Federation database that would need to be avoided, but there were also swathes of unclaimed and virtually uncharted space for them to explore as they searched for their new home.

Molly was content to remain by Khan's side as he reassured himself, but when the final container had been examined, when he laid the tips of his long, elegant fingers against the glass and turned to her, his expression open and guileless, she was compelled to step close and wrap her arms around his waist. "They'll be with you soon," she said, as she felt his arms settle around her shoulders, holding her tight to his body. "I just hope they aren't disappointed by your soul mate."

That last was said only half-jokingly, as Molly had only the vaguest of childhood memories of research she'd done on the Augments to go by. None of it had been favorable, and she'd soon sickened of the task. After all, her twelve-year-old self was firmly convinced that Khan's name on her arm was simply a sick cosmic joke, that she would never need to know anything more about her supposed soul mate or the program that had created him.

Nor, she decided, did she really want to know right now. But when she tried to change the subject, Khan silenced her with a quick kiss on her forehead. "They'll love you," he said firmly. "You're my soul mate, and that alone will tell them everything they need to know about you. That you are more than worthy of wearing my name on your arm – and that I am almost worthy of wearing yours on mine."

Molly started to protest; after all, what was she but a renegade Starfleet ensign? Many would term her a traitor for choosing to join her soul mate on his quest for a new home, although she would always remain loyal to the Federation; if Khan ever decided to act against the union of planets that maintained peace in a sometimes contentious quadrant of the galaxy, then he would find himself with a fight on his hands!

Khan had tilted her head up, his fingers cool against her skin as he caressed her cheeks and lowered his lips to hers for a kiss that quickly went from tender to heated. Molly could feel his erection through his tight trousers, his hot length stirring and hardening as she gave into the urge to slide her hands over his lean, muscular form.

When they broke apart, Molly panting for breath and Khan looking rather flushed, she smiled up at him and took him by the hand. "Why don't you show me the captain's quarters? I'm sure you designed them with yourself in mind rather than Admiral Marcus!"

"I can assure you they're very tasteful," Khan retorted, but he was smiling and she could feel his affection, warm and strong, curling through her mind and heart. Her heart beat a little faster as she allowed herself to think of taking this man into her bed – well, their bed, since she assumed he would want to share his quarters with her… "I am making a lot of assumptions," she said aloud, blushing slightly as Khan's arm wrapped itself securely around her shoulders.

"Yes, Molly, of course we'll share the same quarters," Khan replied with a slight huff, as if she were being stupid. "We're soul mates, and we've been apart long enough, don't you agree?"

She might have been insulted if that warm affection wasn't still flowing through their bond; all she did was nod and continue walking, allowing him to lead her to the captains' quarters.

**oOo**

Khan was feeling uncharacteristically nervous as they approached the corridor holding the captain's sumptuous quarters. The bond he and Molly shared now meant that surely she was aware of his feelings, just as he was aware of hers – affection and anticipation, a thread of nervousness, interwoven with strands of lust that went straight to his groin.

As soon as they were inside, he pressed her against the wall, gazing down into her warm brown eyes, knowing that his desire for her was clear not only in the blown-back pupils of his eyes, but flowing through the bond. "Molly, I've done many things that I'm not proud of," he began, but she silenced him

in a most unexpected – and pleasant – manner as she pressed her lips firmly against his. "Hush," she said, reaching up to stroke her fingers through his thick mane of black hair. "There'll be plenty of time for that. Later." The smile she offered him was slow, sensuous, and decidedly wicked.

Khan returned that smile with one of his own, tugging lightly at her hair, freeing the dark brown tresses from their utilitarian elastic. "Very well," he rumbled in agreement. "Later." The kiss he gave her was bruising, passionate, and full of promise.

It was also only the third kiss he'd ever given or received without an ulterior motive – all of them to her. Would Molly think less of him if she knew he was inexperienced in such things? That, having never found his soul mate, he'd disdained the pleasures of the flesh? Or would she exult at being his first? Humanity had matured a great deal while he'd slept, but as bitter experience had taught him they were also very much the same people he'd left behind in his quest for peace. Admiral Marcus was the epitome of all that was still wrong with humankind, whereas Molly Hooper was the opposite: kind but not soft, determined but not harsh, accepting but not naïve. No, she would never think less of him because he'd decided that, if he couldn't have his soul mate, he would have no other; she would accept this fact about him as she accepted the others she'd learned.

If, of course, she hadn't already discerned that truth when their bond was at its strongest, precipitated by that first kiss they'd shared in the _Enterprise_ brig.

Apparently not. "Khan, I just want you to know – I'm not, um, very experienced," Molly said, concealing her lowered eyes behind her eyelashes. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said nervously, "I mean, I hope that you're not…disappointed if I'm not what you're used to. That's all."

Khan reached down and cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her face to meet his, her own uncertainty helping to ease his. "Molly, you could never disappoint me," he replied, "even if there were any others to compare you to."

He let his words sink in, smirking at the surprised widening of her eyes and the slight parting of her lips as she took in the meaning of his words. "You mean you've – never? Never ever?"

He shook his head, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. "Never." He glanced down at his hand ruefully. "Unless you count this, of course." He raised his hand and flexed his fingers, enjoying the blush that sprang to her cheeks. "No, Molly; I decided long ago that I would wait for my soul mate, even though there were many who flung themselves at me, offering to be my lovers, my concubines, even my slaves. And although I was urged to take a mate, I made it quite clear that I would only marry the one who bore my name on their flesh."

She was stunned, but he could see that she was pleased that she would be his first. Virginity was now and always had been an overrated commodity, but he could understand the thrill of knowing that no one else had tasted of your passions. And he very much looked forward to her teaching him how to please her – and learning, along with him, how to please him as well.

However, just because he was inexperienced in the ways of the flesh did not mean he would completely cede control to her; he was hardly ignorant of the mechanics of sex, having witnessed it in both live and recorded form, even if he'd never joined in. So when Molly reached up hesitantly and laid her hands on either side of his face, he grasped her wrists and tugged her closer, claiming her lips in a kiss that he hoped made it quite clear that, in this area at least, he was not inexperienced.

He began stripping off his clothes as soon as the kiss ended, Molly breathless and flushed, his own breathing somewhat harsher than normal. As he pulled his black Starfleet-issue shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, however, she startled him – in the best possible manner – by pushing him roughly onto the bed and then crawling on top of him to initiate another very pleasurable kiss. She pulled her mouth away from his and knelt up; he scowled, but then smiled as she reached behind he back and undid the closure to her uniform, pulling it over her head and tossing it to lie next to his shirt on the floor. Then she leaned down, her long hair brushing against his chest as she kissed him again, and he reached up to caress her breasts, watching her face as she threw her head back and arched into his grasp.

His thumbs, he discovered to their mutual delight, seemed designed solely to bring her nipples erect; he slid them over the taut nubs again and again until Molly looked down at him, eyes heavy-lidded with desire, and slid her own thumb over his lips. He opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against the digit, sucking lightly at it, and was pleased to see her eyes further darken with desire. He put his hands on her back and urged her downward, having correctly interpreted her needs as communicated through their emotional bonding. When he closed his lips over first one rosy nipple, then the other, her eyes snapped shut and she let out a sigh of contentment that he could feel as clearly as if it were his own emotion.

They continued to explore one another's bodies, in no hurry to bring this first experience to its inevitable conclusion. However, when Molly's soft mouth closed over the head of his cock, Khan was immensely thankful that his recuperative abilities were as superior as any other aspect of his physiology, else things might have ended in embarrassment and disappointment, as he came almost as soon as she began sucking his swollen flesh. He did have time to warn her, to pull her head away, uncertain if she wished to have him come in her mouth. She didn't though; she left her sweet mouth on his cock as it twitched and pulsed, the orgasm cresting over him in a wave that left him panting and gasping in its wake.

Afterwards, when he made to rise, Molly pressed him back against the bed, snuggling her head into his shoulder and stroking his chest as she waited for him to recover from her ministrations. He sensed no disdain for his precipitate reaction, no contempt, only sweet patience that made him understand how Fate had blessed him. Yes, he'd had to endure much to reach this moment, but Molly Hooper was well worth every pain, every setback.

**oOo**

Molly hoped Khan could sense her understanding through their bond, even as she could feel his faint embarrassment at having come so quickly once she put her mouth on him. She didn't want to ruin the moment by making any awkward comments, so remained silent as she rested against him, feeling his heart beating beneath her head and hands. So they would have to wait a bit longer before making love; she was patient, it was no big deal…

She gave a squeak as Khan suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled it down his body, sliding it along his abdomen until her fingers rested against his cock. She looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion, then gasped as she felt him lengthening and hardening beneath her fingers. Fingers that curled automatically around that heavy warmth even as he released his grip and ran his fingers through her hair. "Augment," he reminded her smugly, then leaned down to meet her lips with his. His tongue pressed for entry and she welcomed the sensation, her hand still working his cock, bringing it back to full readiness for her.

Then he shifted his hips and released his hold on her, pressing her onto her back and covering her body with his, never once breaking the kiss. She gasped for breath, then gasped again as he pulled away and commenced kissing his way down her body, again taking her nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue experimentally around each rosy peak, his fingers seeking out the wetness between her legs.

"Tell me what you want, Molly," Khan mumbled as he moved further down her body, mouthing the undersides of her breasts as he teased her clit with his thumb. He might be inexperienced, Molly thought dazedly, but he certainly knew his anatomy!

Suddenly the slow burn wasn't enough; Molly wanted him now, inside her, filling her up. But when she opened her legs for him, he took it as permission for quite a different – but just as pleasurable – activity, pressing his eager mouth against her sex and placing his tongue where his thumb had been only seconds earlier.

Molly squirmed beneath the touch of his lips and tongue against her most intimate parts, and although she had to urge him to ease up a bit when he got too enthusiastic, he quickly proved himself to be an attentive student and a fast learner. Molly was shy about telling him what she liked at first, but when he stopped what he was doing and scowled up at her when her sighs and moans trailed off into silence, she took the hint and was soon telling him where to touch her, how lightly, how much she loved what he was doing – and then demanding that he put his fingers inside her as she tugged at his hair, mussing the sleek darkness and gasping out a sort of play-by-play as she felt her orgasm building. "Oh God, yes, Khan, just like that…curl your fingers, ohmygodyes, your thumb, use your thumb, yes right there, feels so good, oh Khan, yes, yes, YES!"

She dug her heels into the mattress and lifted her bum off the bed as she rode out her orgasm against his face, then collapsed with a sigh of utter contentment as Khan sat up and gazed smugly down at her. "Well. I think that little experiment was just proven a success, Molly," he said, then leaned forward so that he knelt above her, moving his head down to her throat and sucking a deep red mark into the tender flesh there. Molly whimpered and reached for him, still too wrung out to speak, urging him wordlessly downward so that he once again rested in the cradle of her thighs, supporting his weight on his forearms as he moved his mouth over hers. She opened willingly for him, entirely too aroused to care about the taste of herself on his lips – finding it, for once, appealing rather than vaguely disgusting – and reached down between his legs, gripping his length and nudging the blunt head of his cock toward her slick entrance. "Want you inside me," she muttered, ignoring the rumble of amusement that shook his body.

He obligingly shifted until they were lined up, then allowed her to guide him inside her. She heard him take a deep breath as he entered her, and watched his eyes go unfocused and then shut as soon as he was fully seated. She lay still, watching him, marveling yet again that this man was her soul mate, as she was his, and wondering at the vagaries of Fate. Her childhood nightmare had proven to be a dream come true, and she vowed to treasure every moment of their time together, especially now.

**oOo**

Khan's eyes snapped open when he felt Molly moving tentatively beneath him. His own hips surged forward in response, and he looked down to see her biting her lower lip and grinning up at him. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and as if that gentle touch was the catalyst his body needed, he burst into motion. He bent his head to hers, taking her mouth in an urgent kiss as his hips continued to move against hers in a rhythm new to him, but old as time itself. It felt amazing, so good that he wondered at himself for having never done it before – but if he had, then it wouldn't have been with Molly, and not worth it. Now that he'd had a taste of her (literally, his inner adolescent smirked), he would never let her go. She was the only woman for him, and not just because her name was writ so large on his forearm; he'd seen her mind, the kind of woman she was, and he aspired to be good enough for her in spite of his past sins. Sins which she'd forgiven, like his own personal deity.

A deity well worth worshipping, with both mind and body. He felt the growing tension and knew that this first time would be as swift to come to completion as it had been when she'd put her sweet mouth on him, unless he did something to slow things down. And he wanted to; wanted to feel her warmth surrounding him, the slide of their bodies moving together, to hear her breath in his ear as she built up to a second climax and feel her hands digging into his shoulders. He slowed himself accordingly, moving almost entirely out of her before slowly gliding back inside, until Molly opened her eyes and glared at him. "Stop teasing, Khan, I'm so bloody close that even if you come sooner than you want to I'll still come before you will!"

It wasn't quite dirty talk, but it acted that way on Khan's over-sensitized limbic system, jolting his body as if she'd physically put her mouth on his groin. Six thrusts later and he was roaring out his completion, cradling her form close, barely noticing that she'd slipped one hand down between them and was furiously working her clit. Her sharp, triumphant cries brought him out of his post-coital self-absorption, and he tucked away that little habit of hers for future reference. Next time, he vowed, his own finger would do the work. He was selfish enough to want to give her every single one of her future orgasms himself, while she simply lay back and reaped the rewards of his efforts.

"Penny for your thoughts," Molly quipped as she caressed his face with one hand. He carefully pulled out of her and lay on his side, embracing her tenderly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Such an old-fashioned term, even in my day," he said, curling himself around her and groping for the discarded duvet with one hand. Once he had them both covered, he wrapped both arms around her again and waited for her to settle into place.

"Not an answer," she sing-songed, sounding drowsy. He didn't need to see her face to know that her eyes were drooping if not entirely closed.

"I was thinking about all the ways I intend to please you in the future," he replied seriously. "How I intend to spend a great many hours learning your body, your likes and dislikes, how best to tease you into readiness for me, worshipping at the altar of your flesh…"

"Mmm, sounds…exhausting, actually," Molly replied with a giggle, squeezing his arms to let him know that she was just teasing. Her voice turned serious as she continued, "Don't put me up on a pedestal, Khan. Remember that I'm just a normal human woman, especially once we defrost your crew and you remember what it's like to be around women who are…more like you."

He heard the catch in her voice and turned her to face him, planting a fierce kiss on her lips. "None of them can hold a candle to you, Molly Hooper," he said firmly. "And frankly, the women who are more like me are a bit too much like me, in abilities and temperament, for anything more than a temporary alliance to ever be possible between us. If I promise not to put you on a pedestal, will you promise not to compare yourself to other women and find yourself wanting? Because I can assure you, any lack you feel will be entirely in your mind."

She nodded and smiled softly, stroking his hair back from his forehead. "Deal," she agreed, then turned her head as a sudden yawn gaped her jaws. "Sorry, rude of me!"

"Sleep," he urged her, once again pulling her snug against his form, her head nestled below his chin. "You will need your energy, after all," he added, ghosting his palms over her nipples and enjoying the way they instantly hardened beneath even so gentle a touch. Then he closed his eyes and took his own advice; it had been far too long since he'd slept, and the idea of doing so while wrapped around his soul mate, for the first time ever, was immensely appealing.

Silence fell over them, save for the soft sounds of their breathing, and the last thing Khan thought before drifting off to sleep was how undeserving he was of his fate – and how grateful he was for this second chance he'd been granted.


End file.
